Kid finds something wild
by freetobefree136
Summary: Kid and the gang is called into Lord Deaths office about a discovery of a new witch and Lord Death wants them to kill her. Something doesn't feel right about the mission to Kid. Will Kid be able to kill the new witch? Why did the witch kill so many people? Kid X OC and some Soul X Maka. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **do not own soul eater.**

"I have a special mission for you kids." For some reason my father seemed off today. He's not acting like his usual "goofy" self. Whatever this mission is, it has to be big for my father to call me, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black star.

"What is it Lord death?" Maka's enthusiasm never fails her.

"Just outside of Death City there's a town known as Caro, because of its particularly small size Caro has been known to be a peaceful farming town. Until just recently they have been unaffected by anything even relative to evil. I guess that's probably why we never expected to find a dormant witch hiding out in Caro."

"A witch?" Tsubaki asks in disbelief.

"What's a witch want with such an insignificant town as Caro?" Soul asks in his usual monotone bored voice.

"Soul poses a good point, but I think the main question we should be asking here is who this witch is?"

"Kids right." Maka says placing a tap on my shoulder while walking towards my father. "If we know our opponent and what she is capable of, we will more then likely be able to guess what she wants."

"That right there is the problem we are facing. The witch in question is one we have never come up against."

"What? That's not possible." I ask in disbelief.

"As you all know perfectly well the DWMA keeps a record of every witch right when their powers come into an effect and the fact that this particular witch has remained hidden from us until know has raised some concern." My father then turns to his mirror displaying a picture of a hooded figure. All that's visible is a mouth set into a frown and a small beauty mark that looks more like a freckle placed just to the right of the figures mouth. "Her name is Nessa Shibusen and she is 17 years old. That's all we currently know. She has done an exceptional job of hiding from us so far and we probably never would of known of her existence if she hadn't killed 8 people."

"How is it that someone our age is capable of killing 8 innocent people?" Tsubaki asks no one in particular.

"It doesn't matter how old she is. She is a witch and witches are blood thirsty creatures who would give up their souls just for a small taste of power."

"Souls right. She probably targeted Caro knowing the DWMA doesn't pay it much attention thinking she could massacre the whole town and we wouldn't know a thing." This discussion has really riled up Maka. She looks like she cant wait to get out of here and take this witch out.

"Something doesn't feel right about all this. Why would a witch who has spent all her life carefully hiding from us slip up and kill these people?" I cant help but pose the question that's been itching at me since the moment this discussion has started.

"Doesn't matter what her reason is she still killed 8 people and i am going to take this witch out single handedly, because you guys don't stand a chance against the biggest miester that ever entered this academy."

"Is anyone else wondering where Black star keeps getting all these ridiculous labels?" Sometimes I just cant surpass the erg to put Black star and his ego in its place.

"You asking for a fight Daddies boy?"

"Would you both knock it off this isn't the time to be fighting. We should be focusing on the Witch."

"Maka is correct. I want you all to leave for Caro tomorrow morning and I want you to take care of this new witch and report back to me when its all over with."

"Yes Lord Death." Everyone says in unison. While leaving I still could not shake the feeling that something was off here.

 **Thank** **you for reading.** **Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

 **Kid POV (I hope you like it.)**

I couldn't sleep the whole night. It's like the time when I forgot to fold the tip of the toilet paper into the triangle, but this is much worse. Back then I simply went back and folded the end of the toilet paper, but this is an itch that I cannot scratch… a where's Waldo that I cannot find. There is something wrong with this mission. I can feel it deep within my gut.

"Kid, are you alright? You haven't said anything the entire ride." I'm momentarily snapped out of my thought bubble. For a moment I am in a daze. My surroundings are unfamiliar, until I look into the ever pleasant face of Maka sitting in the seat in front of me starring. That's right. We are on a train headed to Caro to investigate a new witch by the name of Nessa Shibusen. Crap Maka's looking at me, did she ask me something?

"Kid, I asked if you alright?"

"Oh… Yes…. I'm fine. Don't worry about me I was just lost in thought I guess." I'm not fooling anyone. Maka knows I am lying to her but being the considerate person she is she drops the subject and starts up a conversation with Soul.

 **Bing Bong**

 _You have now arrived at Caro train station. Thank you for ridding Death railroads. Please come again._

"It's about time we arrived I was starting to go crazy being in that train for hours." Black Star complains complaining as usual as we all pile out of the train and onto the platform below.

"Black Star, We were only on the train for about 75 minutes." Tsubaki tries to explain to Black Star with no luck.

"It might as well have been hours since there was no one on the train to admire my greatness." At this moment Black Star starts flexing his muscles making everyone else feel uncomfortable. "Not just anyone has muscles like these." Black Star finishes off his show of affection by giving each flexed out arm a kiss making me want to throw up my lunch.

"If you're quite done we have a job to full so we should probably get a move on, don't you think?"

"Kids right! Let's go kick some evil which butt! Come on Patty." Liz and Patty go running ahead of us holding hands and laughing as they go. I often find myself envious of the two because they have one another. They have someone that completely understands them and accepts the good and the bad.

It's only about a ten minute walk from the train station to Caro. The town is definitely not what we expected.

"This might just be but, I think there's something seriously off about this town."

"Black Star is not just you. There's no one here." Maka says with slight irritation and disbelief.

The town looks completely deserted. The only sign of life was the vegetables in the garden were still alive

"There's people here. They are just hiding. Look at the vegetables over there. They are shinning which means they were watered a couple minutes ago." I reach down and stick my hand in the dirt where the vegetables are planted in to make my statement sound.

"Wait!" Maka takes off running down an alley.

"Maka wait! We don't know what's out there." I sprint after with the others not far behind.

"Please wait! I just want to talk to you." Maka jumps high into the air landing in front of a small boy looking no older than 12 years old. The kid takes a quick change of direction thinking he can get away by back tracking but we were too quick and had already built a human wall blocking the kids exit. Suddenly the kid crouches down into a fetal position and starts to cry while rocking and grabbing a hold of his head.

"Please don't hurt me… I'm sorry."

Taking a cautious step towards the child not wanting to scare him away. I crouch down in front of the boy and place a calming hand on his head and start to rub.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We chased after you scaring you half to death and I apologize for that." The child looks up at me with red watery eyes and I give him a reassuring smile letting him know he's alright. "Do you think we could ask you a couple questions?"

"Are you with the DWMA?" Slightly taken aback by the boys question I hesitate to answer.

"Yes… We are. My names Kid. What's yours?" Without an answer the child wipes his running nose clean off the disgusting mucus dripping down his face and stands up. It takes everything in me not fix the child's unsymmetrical hair.

"Follow me." The child starts walking towards Maka who know thinks that the child is not a threat lets him pass and we all follow behind him.

"Where are we going?" Seems no one else wants to talk so I guess I am the translator for the group.

"It's not safe being out here and I am not so good at answering questions so I am taking you to see the others."

"Others?" Seems Maka finally found her voice.

"The rest of the village. Ever since the… incident we have been in hiding."

"What incident?" Soul chimes in.

"I can't answer that. Since I am still just a kid they wouldn't tell me all that really happened."

"Can we ask you your name?" The kid seems to automatically like Tsubaki, because a small blush crept on the child's face. Tsubaki has a very mothering nature that's soothing to children. It's the reason her and Black Star make such good partners.

"It's Hirro."

Hirro led us to a big building in the middle of the town and after pulling out a small key from his pocket he swung the doors open to reveal a big room holding about 200 people.

"Hirro who are these people!" A man looking to be in his fifties with a full head of white hair and a small white line outlining the rim of his jaw comes running over to us shutting the door quickly and then glaring down at us.

"They are from the DWMA. They came just like you said grandfather." The man takes a second to look all of us over quickly and then turning back to Hirro he pats him on the head and sends him off to find his mother.

"Are you the one in charge around here?" Maka gets straight to the point leaving no time for chit chat.

"Yes. My name is Charlie. I am the mayor of this town. I sincerely thank you for coming down here to help cure us of this plague."

"Yes, What exactly going on here." I can't help the restless feelings that are overtaking me. I am hoping that whatever this man knows will help me get rid of this unease.

"Well you see it started about a week ago….

 **Cliffhanger! Hahaha Sorry but I have to leave something to be desired. I am sorry that this chapter wasn't all that interesting but I have to lay out some details somehow. I promise in the next chapter there will be some violence and you all will be able to meet Nessa. The reason for putting this story under an M rating will come up in the next two to three chapters. PLEASE Review and give me some feedback on my story. I would love to know what I can improve on and Kid is my favorite character in Soul Eater so if I am not portraying him properly please let me know. I would like to do some justice. Until Next time.**

 **-Freetobefree136**


End file.
